Rebirth
by Kurama no Miko2003
Summary: Just as suddenly as he'd lost him, he got him back. Post game, SoreMiku fluff. Now with a Part 2.
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria firmly belongs to Bandai Namco Games. If I had things my way, we'd get a Big Damn Kiss in that second epilogue.

AN: Long time Tales fan here, been playing pretty much ever since Symphonia hit state side well over a decade ago. Missed out on a few here and there because of school over the years, but never have I had one wake up the plot bunnies like Zestiria. Time to dust off the old fanfiction authoress pen and add a few entries to the fandom! This one takes place immediately after the second epilogue.

* * *

Rebirth

As far as he was concerned, there were three phases to his life: The all too brief before, the seemingly never-ending between, and the suddenly here after. Each of the previous phases came and went as abruptly as the next, each leaving him with words he wish he could have said. Although, he reflected, as he was being bodily hauled out of the pit trap he'd carelessly fallen into, perhaps this time he might actually get to say the words he'd held onto for so long.

Time seemed to crawl forward as he studied the figure standing before him, trying to find the words he'd rehearsed in his mind for centuries. But now that the moment was thrust upon him, his words, he discovered, had been flushed away by the emotions that swirled within him.

"Man, you never were any good at spotting those pit traps," the figure declared, shit eating grin clearly present on his face.

"Why you-" But before he could fully launch into his tirade, the grin melted into a look pure affection, and strong arms pulled him in.

"I'm home, Mikleo." If there were any doubts he'd forgotten, those three little words blew them away.

"Welcome back, Sorey." And the floodgates opened.


	2. To Remember

Disclaimer: Tales of Zestiria belongs to Bandai Namco.

AN: So, when I'd written my second epilogue expansion fic, I hadn't gone back and reloaded my clear save game to see the scene where Mikleo gets Rime Slaughter, his second mystic. Naturally, when I finally did, it inspired me to write a follow up, since that scene was basically an Aborted Declaration of Love. I also wrote this with the piano section of the Lefay shrine theme ("Melody of Water is the Guide in Spiritual Mist") in mind, as I do believe the same part of the theme plays during the "make up" scene between these two in the Galahad Ruins.

* * *

To Remember

The trip from the ruins back to Elysia had been uneventful, and they had taken quite the long route, picking up Zavied, Edna, and Lailah along the way. Sorey had been thoroughly mobbed by the older villagers the moment they returned, as they had all been watching over the pillar of light for centuries and had been eagerly waiting for his return ever since it disappeared.

Now that everyone's curiosity had been sated, and he could reasonably excuse himself, Sorey searched the town, looking for Mikleo. He found the water Seraph was standing near the entrance to the town, gazing at the world below, thoroughly lost within his own thoughts. A gentle breeze tickled Mikleo's long hair and cape, and Sorey was taken back to a day long ago, where a promise had been exchanged. He quietly watched for a few more moments, savoring the sight of the other's silvery blue locks dancing in the gentle breeze, before approaching Mikleo. If Sorey were to be honest with himself, he would have to admit the long hair suited Mikleo quite well, as it only enhanced the breathtaking beauty the other possessed.

"Oh, hi, Sorey," Mikleo greeted as he heard Sorey approach. "Did you have a good time with everyone today?"

"Yes, I did. Although, I feel bad for not remembering everyone," he sheepishly replied, scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright. They understand."

They stood in companionable silence, just watching the clouds lazily loll on the gentle breeze, both lost in their individual thoughts, both thinking of the last time they had stood together at this very spot in town.

"Do you-" They both stopped, realizing they'd both started saying in unison.

"No, no, you first," Mikleo suggested; he wasn't sure how much the reborn Shepherd remembered, and he didn't want to pressure him into anything.

Hesitantly, Sorey began again, "Do you remember the last time we stood here? Before we fought Heldalf for the last time? You said you had something you wanted to tell me, and that you'd tell me what it was after if you remembered."

There was an odd choking sound, and Sorey turned to see the other fighting back tears. "I-I wasn't sure if you'd remembered something so small," Mikleo choked out, =reaching across his body with one arm like he used to back when, well, _before_. "Lailah had always said it wasn't something I should count on, you remembering anything at all."

At that, the former Shepherd reached for his best friend and pulled him in, tucking the water Seraph into his arms, "How could I forget you?" he murmured into silken locks, "You're the most important person in my life; every memory I hold has you in them. Even being reborn as a Seraph didn't make me forget you and everything we did together." Pulling back, Sorey cupped Mikleo's face, touching their foreheads together.

A bright teary smile broke out over Mikleo's face then, as Mikleo tilted his head as he gently put his left hand behind Sorey's neck, "This wasn't quite how I planned it, but since you've already said everything I had wanted to . . ."

Eyes fluttered closed as their lips met, feathery light at first, but quickly deepening as centuries of yearning took hold. Lost in each other, neither realized when they instinctively embraced each other ever tighter, tongues dancing passionately to a tune only they knew, each trying to share with the other the depth of their emotion through each and every kiss. When they finally parted, both gasping for breath, forest green met amethyst in matching gazes of love and passion, and Sorey reached up to cup Mikleo's face as their foreheads touched as they basked in the warmth of their shared affection.

A loud whistle broke through the atmosphere as a very loud, and very boisterous male voice cheered, "It's about damned time! This calls for a celebration!"

It was then the rather preoccupied pair looked up and behind them, where a rather large audience had gathered, hooting and offering their congratulations. Embarrassed, Sorey simply scratched the back of his head, while he stole a glance at Mikleo, who had a rather annoyed look on his face while his face was as red as a tomato.

Lailah, in particular, had a rather warm and teary smile on her face as she approached them and took their hands into hers. "Congratulations; I'm truly happy for you two."

Edna took that as her opening then, strolling over with her umbrella before drily remarking, "Good, maybe now we won't have to deal with Mikleo moping anymore. Mopey Mikleo. Mopeyleo."

"I did not!" came the indignant reply.

And as the two dissolved into their usual banter of name calling and denials, Sorey realized that this, perhaps, was what all those stories he read so long ago meant when they said, "and they all lived happily ever after."


End file.
